ICE QUEEN IN FURS
by LENITA ARMSTRONG
Summary: this fanfiction was written with Solf J. Kimblee collaboration an old lost and good friend from FB (I miss him too much) this story has a strong KimbLiv chemistry, so; enjoy it ;) The fists chapter is an explosive meeting between General Olivier Armstrong and the Crimson Alchemist, where the sexual tension is skin deep and instincts make them lose consciousness of their actions.
1. Chapter 1: Explosive Pleasures

It was a different day at Fort Briggs and General knew that everything from this moment, was going to change the way on her cold kingdom was handled, a visit from a tall gentleman of long black hair , blue eyes as steely knives, pale skin and crisp white clothes are just an indication that she really had problems, she tries to take a deep breath and go about your usual chill, this man really restless at a deeper level, something out of the military, the femininity is betraying her, this gentleman awakens a deep mystery and attraction that is driving her crazy, How do I can feel this way for someone how this man? The general asked herself, whenever he looked at her with his sharp cold eyes, she could feel like her body shaking, something in that man out of control her, to a point where she had never been, Miles even had to do and this is seriously concerned her because her attraction to him was strong, hormones betrayed her and soon she might not have full control of her body, she didn't want to come face to face with this gentleman, she knew something was going to happen, it was inevitable. War is war and planned future for the nation is in their hands.

The office door opens and his icy eyes meet, a fateful connection was made. Among military propositions and questions with single response to the situation; personal information of each one filters, it's like a kind of sarcastic flirting was forming between the lines, things are not going so well for the gentleman, but it was supposed to be, General, Briggs's Queen is cold and hard, his words not disarm, much less it being animated to deliver his holy throne, that he likes it, she's someone as stubborn and whimsical, loyalty to her principles is as strong as him.

The ice queen is teasing, not for the intentions of this man to draw a blood circle in her kingdom, the real reason is because her instincts are to get out to the surface, the Crimson Alchemist has finally found his weak point, smells, feels, no escape, but she was also able to discover him, it seems they are about to find out the true intentions of each other. Sharp words like blades are turning into a naughty game, and with each response a new proposal arises, begin to shorten distances and masks disappear.

At one point guard down he takes her chin and slowly approaching to kiss her, the cold edge of his sword is now in his neck, the ice queen throws a warning look, if he approached by a little more to her, he will be more than dead. He also shows her a challenging look, encouraging her to dare to do it, Ice Queen for a moment seen his face, he has pale skin like porcelain, steely eyes and his tempting lips deconcentrated her, she hesitates for a moment and this is costing her, crimson alchemist doesn't give her time to react with his sword for the jugular, her soft, sweet and full lips have been attacked by him, she tries to fight it, but his woman inside, one that is not warrior or soldier takes control of his body and she carried away by the moment, the situation heats up, the clothes fall to the floor, bodies join, reason is lost, his dangerous hands rub every inch of skin white as snow, even though these are a lethal weapon against interfering in their way, are some smooth, long and delicate hands with her.

His neck is a delight, the Crimson Alchemist stops and plays nibbling a little bit, he's bathed in a soft scent and sweet fragrance that is felt by all the exquisite body of the Ice Queen, She bows her back a bit to can feel him a little more inside her, his hands clinging to his very shapely back, the game intensifies, their tongues twisted and taste every part of their bodies, sweat runs down the skin, the Ice Queen is disconnected from his conscience, only acts by instinct, a wild and insatiable instinct that she had never felt before. She stops for a moment and looks at him a little funny, it has come to her mind a wonderful idea and is more than essential to carry it out, she puts her hands on his chest and directs him to that huge and comfortable couch in his office, she smiles mischievously and pulls on it.

The Alchemist is carried away expectant actions of the Queen, she just stares at him in the eyes while she playfully tying his hands and kisses he on the lips with fire, this woman certainly knew what she was doing. down slowly to his delicious abdomen and tasting with her tongue every inch of it, taking care with their hands stimulate something else, his hands now collected her long blond hair, while her mouth does to him delicious mischief, she tortures him pleasantly with every lick she's giving is a discharge of amazing sensations for the alchemist, He no longer endure for long time and skillfully is released from that which bound hands. He smiles mischievously and moves his forefinger on his refusal to her prank; The Ice Queen backs a complicit smile and continues to do his job, but he takes her by her chin to kiss her again and take her by the waist, this time his target will be her back while they melt deeply and their bodies to the beat, Wow! That chair will need an early retirement. A low moan out of her full and wonderful lips but is subtly stifled by the alchemist's fingers while with his free hand holding her hips, the movements are faster, bodies become one and an explosion of sensations comes with it.

The general lies on the couch, she is agitated and a little excited, on her face reflects that was quite a pleasurable activity, crimson alchemist sits beside her closing her eyes and fiddling with a strand of her long blonde hair, the woman reaches the table a box of cigarettes and lighter, but a hands surprises her being taken by her wrists, he whispers a few words softly to her ear and a slight blush on the face of it causes she drops cigarettes box and the lighter, complaining out of his mouth again but she's silenced by his fine and burning lips, starting again a body to body game, in which they no needed masks to win.


	2. Chapter 2: Gentleman in White

It's a little mid-afternoon, the General is reviewing paperwork as she usually does at the end of the day, apparently upset about something, and it is something that she misses from the unexpected meeting with the crimson Alchemist. Nothing has been the same for her; she can't get out of this man of her mind. Every moment lived that day is a discharge of a thousand sensations in your body, was it satisfying? Yes, it was, she should say too much, but for reasons known and almost predictable, the crimson alchemist suddenly disappeared the next morning;

she knows that soon the mission assigned to him, will be complete when he arrives with hundreds of men from Drachma only to be slaughtered by her ruthless army, But this is what bothers her?; deep down it is not interested, the real reason for his annoyance is that the man with thin lips and icy glare was not in her kingdom. Had she really made a connection with him?

-Damn no! This is not true! Olivier told this herself with great discomfort. - Better I go for an extra strong coffee and take some fresh air, if I l continue longer time at this office I'll go crazy. She pulled a folder with papers on his desk and went to find her precious coffee. Give me an extra strong coffee, please. The General takes some coins and pay for her soothing nerves. - Agghh ... this should have something stronger. Protest still annoying.

\- Is something wrong? Ask the doctor.

\- No, it's nothing, my mood is as usual. She evades her look elsewhere, taking a big sip of her coffee.

-Not true! Since this man, the Crimson alchemist appeared in your kingdom of nothingness and then disappeared in the same way, you haven't been the same.

\- Tksss... Nonsense!

-They aren't nonsense! It's just a point of view and feminine intuition. Something happened to this man right? The general gulped and a very noticeable blush on her face appeared.

-Nothing! Only businesses! Replied the blonde seriously but she can't avoid accusatory look.

-Hooo! General you're in a really big mess!

-That's none of your business! Now I'll do a round by the fort, fresh air is what I need, no unnecessary interrogations. She looks upset and leaves the place to the outside of the fort; cold air on her face cooled her mind, soon things would get worse in the front lines and she shouldn't worry about to feel in her skin one more time the crimson alchemist, would be almost useless; things weren't going well with Miles, truth is she felt nothing for him, these days.

Nothing was as before, all had been divided into a before and after Kimblee. The Ice Queen shakes her head and drinks the last drop of his coffee, looks up at the gray sky and breathes deeply.

-Excuse me General; someone is looking for you in your office. The soldier makes a formal greeting to his superior and expects the order to retire.

\- Huh? Who could it be at this hour? She asked by herself while gives the order to retreat to her soldier. 'I hope not the tiny alchemist again. She walks to her office and immersed in thoughts, (certainly, very suggestive) seems that her mind didn't want to leave alone.

When she reaches her enclosure, the woman opened the door almost without realizing she was already there.

-Good afternoon General Armstrong. A cold velvety voice interrupted her thoughts.

\- Waiting for someone in my office? Blond woman changed her expression to one more relaxed.

-Waiting for you. She raises an eyebrow. - Waiting for you. I've brought presents of Drachma, some memories that I wanted to share with you.

-Well! I'm flattered, and tell me, what do you want to share with me?

\- Firstly, I think you should close the door of your office. He makes a naughty smile.

\- I see ... She also smiles naughty, while closes the door. - Well?

-I found delicious vodka from Drachma; this vodka has aromas of dried fruits and spices; this is one of the most expensive and rarer alcohol in Drachma, and is drunk neat, on ice, or diluted with fresh water. This vodka reveals a subtle fruit flavors and chocolate. Put two crystal glasses on the Olivier's desk. - I also brought leather...and fur. You can create clothes and coats for your men, And... A special gift, a particularly rare fur: fox, silver grey. You know what I wanted when I thought to bring this fur? He looks her deeply.

\- A beautiful acquisition. She smiles and indicates especially silver gray fur, with a bright twinkle in his blue eyes. -This is extremely exquisite vodka. Uncover the bottle and it smells subtly. - Delicious, rare and special. Do you think you'll get what you want? She looks him playful.

\- I'm glad you like it. The man in white is sipping a glass of vodka, and looked at the woman with cold and impetuous eyes -Oh, you know exactly what I want. The best way to wear this kind of thing is against bare skin... stops and looks at the General.

-Olivier, Would you be my "Wanda"?

\- Do you think I want? He looks coldly as her face blushes and turns naughty smile.

\- Let's try how well these skins are on me. She raises an eyebrow and gives him another look, this time with more passion while unbuttons her jacket slowly. The alchemist puts his glass on the table and raises the head, hiding a smile.

\- Hehe, I know exactly what you want, with this... depraved face. You're blushing? In front me? The blonde makes a gesture of annoyance. Oh... are you ashamed Major General? Interesting... The blonde makes a gesture of annoyance. He fixes the woman, without moving, a strange light in his steely eyes*

General looks at him in the eyes, with an intense cold and blue fire that burns from within your being.

\- Embarrassed? She looks down. - Just a little, but ... you know I will anyway. She drops her shirt. - I will, you know. She takes a sip of liquor and delights with each delicious flavor it has. - Or... you don't want it? The man in white remains silent, and cross his arms, after several minutes to observe the woman, he finally opens his mouth.

-Tonight, I'm the one who asking the question, and who gives the orders; tonight, I will be asking the questions and who give the orders. And my order is: Keep quiet and do as you're told. The General gives him a killer glance. - After that, come over here... Kneel, and show me your figure, let me see you perform.

She bites her lip and hesitates for a moment , her gaze is blue with an indomitable rebel fire, the beautiful blonde deep breath and let her pride aside; this was what she wanted , her body wanted to him and wouldn't miss such an opportunity to get what her body was screaming and asking a few hours ago, closes her eyes for a moment and let out a deep breath again, and approaches to the man who sits on her precious throne still holding her sword and kneels with a funny smile, sipping some vodka from the glass of him and her eyes are looking forward to the next order dropping on her shoulders the beautiful silver gray fur , the light from the window gives a supernatural glow over the General's blonde hair; She looked beautiful , challenging, perfect . The Crimson Alchemist has been speechless, his mind just screams for himself. "By the hell and the secrets of alchemy" The scientist in me is losing his mind!" Ice Queen just looking at you funny, she knew exactly what would be the reaction of the white gentleman.

The Alchemist raises an eyebrow; a wolfish grin split his face. He uncrossed his arms and puts his elbow on the desk, his chin resting in his hand.

-So, you know exactly how to please your guests. I'm stronger than the strongest soldier you've ever trained. Now come here. He took the sword, and places it on the desk. Slowly, he slid his tie, and leans toward the woman. He ties the hands of Olivier and stares intensely into her eyes. -You don't have the right to use your hands, and certainly not your sword, my beautiful... He looks at his crotch. -And now amuses me... She was upset because her precious sword was far from her.

\- Ok, I really ... Looks into his eyes and tilts the head to put aside her long blonde hair. -Now you will be well pleased. She opens her mouth slowly while leaning to start the fun.

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door.

\- What the hell...? Claim at the same time the Ice Queen and the white gentleman.

\- This is your kingdom; you're the shepherdess, you lead with an iron fist these lost sheep, until I devour them. What kind of soldier would come to disturb us, knowing that I'm in your office? The Queen frowns on signal that is enough annoying to allow interruptions.

\- I think someone will die sooner than planned for this insolence. She grabs her coat and sword. -No one breaks into my office this way.

\- It's a shame that one of your soldiers want to steal the food out of your mouth. The alchemist laughs.

\- And you think I'll starve for that? Olivier Answers obviously upset.

-"For That" It is rude and offensive to talk about my "private part" like that; like that. If my virility does not please you, you can go to take "food" from the "hands" of somebody else. Fill up his glass of vodka and drink it straight.

\- Humph... The general deep sighs -Do not be silly! I wasn't talking about you or your virility, I referred the incident happened with my stupid subordinate. -Disrespect you, how could I? If I love all of you, the Alchemist bows and retires from the office.

-We'll meet again, my beautiful Queen, I hope next time we can be more at ease and in total privacy. The general takes a deep breath and sits on her precious throne.

-Next time, maybe ... and I hope, it is before I kill you. Olivier stares at him while the man in white leaves the office.

-I swear I'll kill you next time and not be just with the edge of my sword. Closes her eyes and drinks the last sip of the delicious liqueur.

**NOTE: ****I know...I know... they are so fucking hot! but heyyyy interruptions are unforgivable, and Kimblee is very, very pissed ... damn!**


	3. Chapter 3: Burning Games

It had been a day too busy in the wall of Briggs, the general had been organizing with his men everything necessary for when she have to go to Central, everything must be perfect; armaments, tanks, her own men, nothing should be insufficient or out of control.

The order written and signed by the Führer that the Crimson Alchemist had left her the last time at her desk, clearly said that she is requested at the facilities of central, as well as be informed that training held annually in Briggs now will be in the East, it was a clear sign that the commanders didn't want that her precious Ice Kingdom was protected when it was marked with a blood circle.

Everything was perfectly organized; her movements was accurate, she knew what was next to perform when she arrived at Central, Miles had also received orders from his Queen and soon He would travel with the old General Grumman to East, everything should be normal at the commanders eyes. The general was exhausted and just wanted to lie down a little in the auxiliary room who was in her office, gives the order that no one bothered her or they would pay the consequences as the last time they performed this insolence, locked the door, served some of that delicious vodka brought from Drachma and lay heavily on her couch closing her eyes and opened her uniform jacket to just stay in her Black wool Jersey.

-I'm exhausted! And what I hate most has to return to Central. complained the blonde while she is delighted with the precious liquid, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the environment was different; in the office felt a different fragrance to the usual, a subtle fragrance of man; Familiar? Yes, too much, that subtle mixture of marine notes, jasmine, caqui, Romero, wood and a bit of citrus already was known, it had stuck to her skin, to her sense of smell, to the depths of her brain. A shiver travelled all over her body and her hormones reacted instantly to recognize who's belonged this fragrance. The General gave another sip to her glass and bit her lip;

-Tksss... I must be imagining it! Ultimately this man let out of control my senses; he must not be currently in Briggs. He shakes her head and decides to go to the room to rest better in bed. -How I hate you! He murmured the beautiful woman while she opened the room. It was strange; she always leaves that door locked can be that the last time does not ensure it as it should be, but ultimately it was something not right. -That did it not so the last time. Said to her while he took the handle of his sword, breathed deep feeling once again that unmistakable fragrance, and opened the door of a stroke, his surprise and joy could not be bigger to see who was in your room.

-You! Olivier said.

-Goodnight my beautiful Ice Queen. The man answered calmly.

-Good night, my dear gentleman, what brings you back to Briggs? Asked the General a little curious but knowing the obvious answer.

-Business, I came for one negotiation in particular. He looks her firmly stripping her soul.

-Hmmm...I see businesses in Briggs have been very prosperous and interesting, Mr. Kimblee. She gives a knowing look.

-Too much my General, they have been I would say, exciting. Smiles her seductively, he knows that Olivier has a weak point and that weakness is he.

-I have also made some exciting business, especially the last time we met. Look at the alchemist who raises her eyebrow fun.

\- And tell me my beautiful ice Queen... do you want to "Negotiate" with me? He smiles gently making a gesture with his eyebrow, Olivier bites her lip again thinking for a moment, she knows that the word "Negotiate" clearly means "sex" like the last time in her office.

-Sure, why not my dear Gentleman? She smiled pleased as she locked the door of the room, approaching step slow toward him, leaving the jacket on one side of the bed and drinking a bit of liquor.

-Well. The Alchemist pauses; with the look on fire. - And if we continue with our little game the last time? We were interrupted and that I didn't like. He frowns in disapproval.

-You're right, that was horrible, and I would like to continue with our little game pending. Gets something out of the drawer to then show it to the Alchemist, this was the Red tie that Kimblee left forgotten that day in her office. -Do you know where this going is? The General smiles him.

-Of course I know where! Now be a good girl and give me your hands.

-all yours! Looks him fun. -Do you fear to my hands?

-You are using my line. He laughs and looks at her seductively. -Come here! So I'll tie your hands and your lips will end what your fingers began the last time.

-Well! I think that you find entertaining the idea of tying my hands. Replied sarcastically while the Alchemist be sure that the knot would have been well done, woman began to down very slowly and seductively along his abdomen, kissing and tempting him with her tongue and testing every inch of his skin; the Alchemist could feel hot tongue of the Ice Queen on his skin, leaving escape a pleasurable sigh from his lips.

-Yes Olivier, now show me what that rough and biting mouth is capable of doing. The general looked at him accepting the challenge.

-You'll see it. He smiles naughty down slightly until reach his groin and goes over her tongue slowly right there. -Let's have a little fun! She whispers while approaching the Alchemist Member looking at him funny, and wrap it gently between her fleshy lips. He repressed a sigh of pleasure.

-Olivier... He said in an unintelligible whisper, but woman ignored him and licked his Member with more enthusiasm, the gentleman seemed to have lost his words. He looked carefully at the ice Queen, she goes over with his hot tongue all over his throbbing Member, suddenly pauses and gives a glance even more challenging; and swallows completely his member. She examines the reactions of man gradually, by changing the speed of their movements, savoring and enjoying every inch of her lover, she was no longer owner of her own body, and with every minute that passed, she wanted this man was more and more inside her, She stopped some time to take air and takes his member back into her mouth, this time with much more passion; She looks into the face of her lover and smiles for a moment, and feeling in her tongue how increasing stronger this palpitations. The Alchemist spends several minutes in silence trying to connect his brain to his tongue, while the general is still enjoying his Member, man is about to explode, and makes a last effort to articulate Word;

-Wait! He says with shortness of breath. But cruelly the woman not gave him opportunity, and takes control retightening subtly with her lips his member. She had expected this for a long time and was not the time to withdraw; so she continued to increase the speed of her movements; the pleasure was going crazy, he was also beginning to lose control of his body, and only could realize this, when his hips began to move by themselves, following the movements of the ice Queen.

-Stop! Stop before... I'm... I'm going...! Ahhggg... He pauses slightly raising his pelvis, leaving a slight moan escaping from his lips, this makes her stop also feeling like a great sudden explosion reaches inside her mouth, the ice queen looks at the Alchemist and she can see the expression that he has in his face, smiles to herself and swallows everything without even hesitation taking care not to let Miss a drop of that precious and warm liquid that is in her mouth. Does aside her long, blonde hair and begins to lick around his Member one more time as if this really relax her, the Alchemist was still trying to recover their breath to speak.

-Well my dear Ice Queen. The Alchemist pauses to be able to calm his breathing; Olivier gives him a knowing look. -It seems that you have made me explode. He smiled, while he slipped his fingers slowly down the face of the beautiful blonde, reaching her right shoulder, and with the other hand taking her by the waist, doing that she let her kneeling position to take her to bed, he looked to the Ice Queen for a moment contemplating her indescribable beauty, he kissed her sweet and fleshy lips for a few seconds and then gently laid her hands over her voluptuous breasts; he could feel the heat and the small electric shocks to her delicate skin. -Now it is your turn to enjoy a little death. He smiled maliciously. -You know; people say there that I have a forked tongue, those are just rumors that no one can't be prove, but you are about to do so, you are about to feel what my tongue of Serpent is capable to do.

The Alchemist gently rubs the Queen's breasts with her lips, caressing her nipples already hardened by the desire, plays a little with them to then bites and sucks them while maintaining his usual cold and haughty glance, waiting in silence only to hear the moans of pleasure that came from the Ice Queen, this was like music to his ears. The man's hands were very soft; without calluses and no doubt very skilled when it comes to explore a woman's body, a tingling sensation went through the body of the General, her hormones were out of control and her body internally only asked loudly that Kimblee possessed her, the Alchemist realized easily of Olivier's impatience and that puts him in advantage over her, he smiled with mystery and fell slowly towards her abdomen and thighs; a feeling similar to the cold of death sliding down by her tissues was not made to wait, it was exciting maybe too and that like to her, the man was a little fun leaving a path of kisses for her belly, slipping slowly towards her pubis; He looked at her and smiled ominously.

-I don't know if kill you or kiss you... but not exactly on your lips, rubs a finger gently in her privacy, provoking little quivers in the woman. He raises an eyebrow pretending doubt. -Well, so Mmm... What can I do my beloved Queen? Olivier breathing was choppy, the beatings of her heart were faster and expectation were despairing her, she wanted more, patience was not her virtue and the Alchemist knew it perfectly. -Tell me my dear Ice Queen, what could I do? He asks sarcastically while low again until her groin to start pressing and kissing sensually the privacy of a very excited Ice Queen.

The beautiful blonde groaned slightly while she felt warm and soft lips of the Alchemist between her legs, her breasts hardened even more, her mouth was dry and a light electric shock went through her body, doing that she arched her back a little to feel contact of his lips with her delicate skin, such feeling was simply intoxicating. She felt the need of move more at her whim, she wanted more freedom to move, but something simply prevented it; her hands were still tied with his tie and she hadn't been released, the knot was so well done that no release tactic had worked with this, she wanted to break free of her bonds, and between her languid and soft groans protested the man the fact that she was not yet free, she fought a little more but this was useless, she failed to get it; This amused to much to the Alchemist because he never imagined seeing the impressive Queen of Briggs in a situation of powerlessness and disadvantage.

-Kimblee! She cried out throwing a defiant look at the Alchemist. -Untie me! Said the beautiful blonde a bit desperate, her excitement grew with each caress that he gave to her body; she needed Kimblee, and she needed him now.

-You don't give me orders, if you want, get it by yourself! He gave the same defiant glance -Now, apologize me dear lady... The man followed in his sweet torture, while all she could do was biting her lip, the pleasure was going crazy her, and only one thing was around on her head at that moment; She wanted that he makes her yours; nothing else cared to her, her hormones were making to be a selfish person, and the Crimson Alchemist could perceive it, so much so that he decided to give her a little more of that delicious torture, he liked to play between the legs of the Ice Queen and much more, kill her pleasure with her tongue, a tongue of serpent which he claimed to have and that was getting desperate greatly to her lover. Olivier shook her head, frowned and tried to claim the Alchemist.

-Kimblee... She whispered, her breathing was agitated, and irregular, but man not paying attention to her, he was fascinated with the delicacy of that white and soft skin, sliding his hands over the hot and wet body of the beautiful blonde; her generous breast trembled under his caresses, while he doesn't spared in explore every inch of her skin. -Kimblee just... I can't more... I want to feel you inside of me and I want you right now! I feel that I am going to explode...

The Alchemist began to laugh, his face hiding an expression of satisfaction between the toned thighs of the woman. He separated his lips of the "holy land" of her lover and sighed softly.

-"Exploit"... You couldn't have said better; but I have not finished "kill you" he sank a little more his tongue in the intimacy of Olivier, delighting in it, the general tried to stifle her moans biting her own lip while she felt like he was still exploring her femininity, this man was really driving her crazy. -Oh Kimblee... ah...

The Alchemist gently twirled his tongue and then licked her clit, a near-drowning moan came from the lips of the beautiful blonde, this indicated to her lover that she was really enjoying the moment, feelings ran through her body and took possession of her acts; of all her body, she had almost blank mind and her hips began to move to the rhythm of the man's tongue to feel it more inside her.

-Kimblee...! Untie me Kimblee! The man ignored the requests of woman. -Damn Kimblee! Untie me now! Claim seriously a very agitated blonde.

The alchemist wasn't listening to her, he really didn't want to obey her because he wanted to torture her with pleasure and she could feel a "little death" due to his skillful tongue. He remained concentrated stimulating a very delicate area which was the total point of break of her, this area in the upper part of the intimacy of the woman soldier seemed a place too sensitive, so sensitive that when he started to lick and introduced a finger inside her, made the Ice Queen scream louder, a wonderful pleasurable moan; to hear the reactions of the beautiful blonde Kimblee raised an eyebrow and laughed.

-Something wrong, Your Highness? He said with a mocking tone, while the Ice Queen biting her lips and breathed agitated. -Well, it seems that not. He devoted a naughty glance to the woman and returned to what he was doing, he decided to bite and suck this meaty place was a real pleasure, and apparently Olivier enjoyed it (too much!) her cries and moans was so loud that Kimblee wondered if soldiers would break the doors of the office and the rest room thinking that their beautiful Queen was being attacked.

Suddenly, the thighs of the woman crossed around his head, she was about to reach climax, remained in silence in the same position for few seconds and let out the last moan without any reservation and then sighs tremblingly. This indicated the Alchemist that the General had come one of the first orgasms that he had prepared for her, passes once more his tongue by her intimacy and untied the hands of woman looking her eyes.

-So... my beloved Ice Queen? What do you think about my snake tongue?

**NOTE: CHAN...CHAN..CHAAAN! Hmmpp.. **

**I'm so excited!The best part is coming! and I know Kimblee's tongue is pure fire! *Faints***


End file.
